The present invention relates to a liquid crystal lens comprising a pair of transparent substrates, a liquid crystal filled between the transparent substrates and electrodes mounted to the transparent substrates, in which a voltage is applied to the electrodes to change the refractive index of the liquid crystal, thereby changing the focal length.